


We are the broken ones

by ACatCalledThunderstar7



Series: Heaven, Hell, and the Space In-between [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Violence, idk just something i wrote lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatCalledThunderstar7/pseuds/ACatCalledThunderstar7
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this.What have I done?---Ebrius and Ayla reflect on what has happened.A vague retelling of an important scene in the fanfic.
Series: Heaven, Hell, and the Space In-between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071401
Kudos: 1





	We are the broken ones

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Born for This by The Score :3

###### Ebrius

I was suspicious of Ayla from the start, really. So many things about her just… never quite lined up. First and foremost, she was always so… secretive about herself. Her past, her patron - did she even have one? Indeed, her magical powers were so totally different from anything I’d ever seen, and I myself have had many encounters with the supernatural in my life as an adventurer. She told us she was a paladin, that she was gifted her powers by a being called ‘The Protector’ - yet this entity is one that I have never heard of, nor been able to find in all my research. Do not misunderstand me, I believe is telling some version of the truth - after all, she most certainly has some impressive magical abilities - but it just… does not make sense, not nearly enough for me. I simply knew she was hiding things, speaking to us in half-truths which lead me to never quite trust her, even when the other two foolishly did. So that’s why I did what I had to do. Can you really blame me? I believe I was right to be suspicious.

###### Ayla

I was never close to Ebrius, really. From the start, I just… couldn’t quite trust him the same way I could with the other two, y’know? He asked questions that were too prying, he’d snoop, he’d try his best to claw off my facade. I mean, it’s not like he was the only one who knew I was hiding things - they ALL knew I was withholding a lot of information, but at least SOME people have the decency to respect my privacy. Sure, I didn’t tell them a lot about me. I lied. But I _HAD_ to. I couldn’t let them know the secrets I know about their existence, couldn’t let them know the extent of my power. I was protecting them. That’s why I did what I had to do. Can you really blame me? I was just doing my job.

###### Ebrius

My plan failed. When I purchased the magic gem from that old wizard, she had told me that it contained a truth spell - anyone who touches it will be forced to truthfully answer questions for a period of time. I believed her - she seemed reputable and honest enough - and perhaps I did notice that the gem swirled with those angry dark streaks, but it had been hard enough to find the gem at a reasonable price and I was probably just overthinking it, surely it was meant to look like that -

Apparently not.

But can you really blame me? I had no idea… _that_ was going to happen.

###### Ayla

My plan failed. I joined the three - Ebrius, Alyhsandra, and Sigur - on their adventures because I was _lonely_. Yes, I was also gaining combat and survival experience as The Protector wanted, but mostly I just… wanted some friends. I knew if they found out what I could do, they’d be scared. They wouldn’t want to be my friends. So, I’d… bend the truth a bit. And when we became close enough, I’d tell them. Yeah, it was bad to hide it from them. 

But can you really blame me? All I wanted was people to love.

###### Ebrius

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. When I faced Ayla with the group in that field of wheat, when we argued, when I threw the gem at her and it made contact - I thought I was going to fix things. I was going to discover what horrible things she was hiding, and protect us all from them. She was not supposed to be transformed by that gem. Alyhsandra and Sigur were supposed to be _saved_ because of me, not - not killed.

Oh gods above, it wasn’t supposed to end like this.

What have I _done?_

###### Ayla

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. I was supposed to do my job, to make friends, to live - and then reveal things on my own terms. And I most certainly was NOT meant to be turned into - this. This mass of scales and claws and teeth and - and, I wasn’t…

I…

I wasn’t supposed to hurt them. God, I tried so hard not to hurt them. I wasn’t supposed to tear into their flesh with my claws, to watch as Ebrius fled, to rip and tear and eat the people I loved -

Dear God, it wasn’t supposed to end like this.

What have I _done?_


End file.
